


Ménage à Trois

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dark Castle Porn, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Porn without plot essentially, Pure unadulterated Dark Castle porn, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, With Belle Rumple and Lacey, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is pining for his maid and harbours deep desires for her, but he doesn't believe that Belle would ever want loving or lustful attentions from someone as beastly as him. So in the dark of night when he retreats to his rooms to sleep he conjures up two different versions of her to bring him all the pleasure he would never dare to ask of the real Belle.





	

He conjured them again tonight with his magic, his twin chestnut haired, blue eyed beauties, exact duplicates of his beautiful Belle. Desperation drove him to summon them, to give him the pleasure and comfort that he would never dare presume to ask of his little maid, for how would she ever considering letting an old beast like him touch her.

One of them he called Belle after his maid so that he might cry out her name at the height of his pleasure and feel it all the more intensely, it was always her name that he called out amidst a mixture swearing and grunting, always her name, the other he had named Lacey. They approached him slowly both clad in nothing but the thinnest of chemises which concealed nothing from him as the light of the fire illuminated their soft silky skin and petite curvy figures.

"Are you feeling lonely again tonight my darling?" Belle murmured seductively to him, he nodded and she pushed him back gently onto the bed.

"Let us make you feel good then" Lacey added as they sat on either side of him and she cupped him through his leather breeches. He groaned at the heat of her skin on him as she softy squeezed him, making him jerk his hips and push himself into her hand.

"Yes" he hissed out, "touch me please."

Belle slowly undid the laces of his breeches and tugged them off revealing his golden green scaly skin, she licked her lips as his cock bounced free against his stomach fully erect, the glow cast by the fire made his golden green skin almost shimmer while Lacey stripped him of his vest and silk shirt.

They stripped off their chemises revealing eyefuls of creamy skin, large breasts with perky pink nipples, hour glass curves, rounded hips, identical nests of brown curls and glistening wet folds, wet for him, and the thought that only in his wildest dreams would this happen flitted briefly through his mind until Belle wrapped her lips around the blunt head of his cock.

He let himself fall back on the bed and spread his legs as she sucked the head while Lacey squeezed his base with her hands and licked her way up the length of his shaft. Belle's tongue swirled around him while Lacey's lavished the sensitive underside of his cock sending sparks of electricity through him.

He saw Lacey reach for something out of the corner of his eye and distinctly heard a bottle being opened but with Belle now bobbing her head up and down his length and cradling his balls in one hand he lost focus on everything else until he felt two slick, soft fingers massaging something cold and slippery around his ass and gently probing the tight hole. He threw his head back and moaned in gratification, grasping the sheets tightly in his hands, his cock hardening even more in Belle's mouth as Lacey pushed two fingers as deep as she could inside his tight ring of muscle.

"Do you like that sweetheart?" she cooed at him, "do you like me playing with your ass while Belle sucks you?"

"Fuck yes" he gasped as she withdrew her fingers slightly and thrust them back inside him again "feels so fucking good" he told her in a strangled voice while she relentlessly pumped his ass.

Belle began to take him deeper into her mouth, deliciously massaging him with lips and tongue and moaning around him as he hit the back of her throat.

"You have a beautiful, tight ass Rumplestiltskin" Lacey told him "feel how stretched it is around my fingers" she said. Belle tasted pre-cum on the head of Rumple's cock and felt herself grow wet as she watched Lacey's fingers thrusting into his body.

"Oh fuck Rumple" she said momentarily taking her lips from his dick, "do you know how hot it is seeing Lacey fuck your ass, it's making me so fucking wet." Does it make you want to cum darling?" she asked teasingly before sucking him hard again.

He nodded his head frantically as the pleasure building from Belle's mouth and Lacey's fingers began to sear into his flesh. "Fuck yes" he growled "I want to cum so hard."

"Then cum for us" Lacey said, "cum in Belle's mouth with my fingers in your ass Rumple, cum hard" she urged him. "OH, OH, OH FUCK YES MAKE ME CUM" he shouted, gripping his sheets so hard that the skin on his knuckles actually went paler than normal as his whole body began to shake violently, his hips snapping wildly, thrusting his cock into Belle's mouth and impaling his ass on Lacey's fingers as she touched his prostrate make him cry out as both women drove him to heights he had never known before. He came with a roar, his seed spurting down Belle's throat like a fountain as she drank every drop of him down and his ass squeezing Lacey's fingers tightly, his orgasm felt like an endless high.

When he did finally come down from it he felt wrecked, Lacey gently eased her fingers from his trembling body as she and Belle eased him further back on to the bed to rest and lay either side of him gently stroking his skin and brushing the sweaty hair out of his face until his heaving breathing softened. "Would you like us to put on a little show for you until you're ready to go again sweetheart?" Belle asked him. He nodded "I would like that very much" he said.

Lacey and Belle looked past him and nodded, grinning at each other as they crawled in front of him on their knees to put on a show for him while he recovered, his eyes were fixed on them.

They positioned themselves on their knees directly in front of Rumple, giving him a side view and began to touch each other. They slowly dragged their fingers all over each others bodies caressing nipples, ass cheeks and cupping pussys. Rumplestiltskin watched as Belle moaned when Lacey moved closer to her and leaned down to capture a nipple in her mouth. Belle's head fell back gently as Lacey's tongue and teeth nipped, suckled and licked her tit into a hard little peak while Lacey slipped her hands down Belle's body to massage the cheeks her ass as she turned her attention to Belle's other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first "Oh yes" Belle moaned in delight "suck that tit."

Lacey roughly pushed Belle onto her back and kissed her, Belle moaned softly as Lacey's tongue slid into her mouth and she felt one of her hands moving down her body, through her nest of curls and separating her wet, swollen folds. "So wet" Lacey said as she touched Belle's flesh and began to rub her clit in circular motions that soon had Belle thrusting her hips and moaning even more. Lacey took her hand away making Belle whimper with need and began to move further down her body spreading her legs wide and bringing her lips to Belle's pussy.

Lacey slid her tongue through Belle's soaked folds, laving a path along her sensitive flesh and making her cry out as she latched on to her clit and sucked. Rumple felt himself stirring to life again as he watched Belle writhing with Lacey's head between her legs. 

Lacey brought her fingers to Belle's clit again while she slipped her tongue down to her entrance licking circles around her before thrusting her tongue into her tight cunt.

"OH FUCK YES" Belle cried out causing Rumple to harden fully again as Lacey ate Belle's pussy. Belle writhed on the bed and Lacey had to hold her legs apart as she thrust her talented tongue into Belle's hot wet channel. "OH FUCK YESSSS, I'M GONNA CUM" Belle shouted, "EAT MY PUSSY, EAT IT" she cried as the intense pleasure became so wound up inside her. Lacey circled Belle's clit faster and felt her tight, hot cunt contract around her tongue as Belle exploded, cuming in Lacey's face splashing her with juices.

Lacey kissed Belle's pussy gently before she pulled away as the other woman lay shattered on the bed, her legs lying wide open and her pussy soaked. Lacey turned to Rumplestiltskin and asked cheekily "ready for another round darling?"

He grinned ferally at her before pulling Lacey astride him and thrusting his hardened length inside her. "Oh fuck yes" she cried out "yes you are ready baby" before he grasped the back of her neck with his clawed fingers and hauled her down for a kiss, thrusting inside her again as he did making her moan into his mouth.

"Ride me slut" he commanded her when he released her from their kiss, "Belle" he called to his other beauty who crawled up beside him. "Sit on my face" he ordered her "I want to taste your cunt while I fuck hers." Belle obeyed and moved so that she and Lacey were facing each other, she lowered herself over Rumple's face and cried out when she felt his tongue thrust inside her, his tongue was bigger and rougher than Lacey's had been and the sensations he was giving her were exquisite as she grasped her own nipples tugging and tweaking them and began to move her hips. 

Lacey thrust herself down impaling her tight wet pussy on Rumple's cock, her tight wet flesh stretched around his hard length felt fantastic as he met each of her thrusts. She leaned forward towards Belle and they began to embrace and kiss each other, moaning into each others mouths with pleasure as their bodies rocked on top of Rumplestiltskin who thrust his tongue and his cock relentlessly into them. "Oh yes" Belle moaned "fuck me Rumple."

Lacey saw Rumple pause his ministrations with Belle to grasp the bottle of oil that she had left lying on the bed when she had used it on him earlier and knowing what he intended to do she brought her hands around Belle's back and spread her ass cheeks apart. Belle jolted forward in pleased surprise when she felt Rumple's fingers rubbing the oil around her ass and then slowly opening her up to him pushing two long fingers inside her. "Oh yes" she moaned "deeper Rumple" he obeyed sliding his fingers inside her tight ass to the knuckle.

Belle remained leaning forward as she felt his tongue caressing her pussy again and began to thrust her hips down at the same time as he began to pump her ass with his talented fingers. Lacey began to move again on his cock snapping her hips wildly to meet every powerful thrust he gave her. 

Rumple's eyes rolled back in his head as he tasted belles sweet pussy and felt her tight, hot ass clasping around his fingers, he was almost delirious with pleasure from eating Belle's pussy out and fucking her ass while Lacey's tight body fucked his cock. 

Lacey could feel the sensations rising, as she and Belle writhed on top of Rumple, hips grinding, tits bouncing, bodies flushed and sweaty and both crying out loudly for more.

"Harder Rumple" Lacey urged him "fuck me harder" and she was momentarily rendered breathless as he put more power behind his thrusts, pounding into her sopping wet cunt. Belle was also rapidly losing herself to the sensations as she felt the pleasure coiling inside her ready to snap like a whip at any moment, "Oh yes" she cried out "Eat my pussy and fuck my ass Rumple, it feels so fucking amazing."

Lacey and Belle begin to kiss each other again sliding their tongues into each other's mouths swallowing each other's loud cries and curses. Rumple could feel himself getting close, he was going to cum soon, but he was determined to tip his twin sirens over the edge before him. Writhing beneath them both, he fiercely thrust his fingers and tongue into Belle and pounded Lacey's pussy driving them and himself each to their explosive climaxes.

"OH FUCK, FUCK, YES OH FUCK RUMPLE" Belle cried out as she screamed her pleasure, her pussy and ass contracting around him and Rumple drank her juices down as she squirted on his face and he came with a roar moaning into Belle's soaked pussy and removing his mouth from her so that he could cry out her name in his pleasure. "BELLE, BELLE, OH FUCK BELLE" he shouted when he felt Lacey’s tight cunt clamp down on him and flood him with her juices as she shrieked like a woman possessed, "YES, YES, RUMPLE FUCK ME YES" she cried out as she felt his cum splash deep inside her coating her flesh.

They collapsed in a heap, exhausted, sweaty, soaked in cum and sated from their exertions and cuddled up beside each other under Rumple's quilt. There were certain advantages to having magic Rumpletiltskin thought to himself as he lay there and this was definitely one of them. If he couldn't touch the real Belle in a sexual manner and he honestly couldn't imagine her wanting that sort of attention from him, beastly as he was, then he could at least touch and find pleasure with her duplicates and ease the intense desire he felt for his little maid.

These thoughts remained with him as drifted to sleep and Belle and Lacey vanished.


End file.
